


2018 After The Podium

by ve_zetrax



Series: After The Podium [4]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, moto-2, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, WhatsApp Group Chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ve_zetrax/pseuds/ve_zetrax
Summary: Musim baru tantangan baru untuk anak anak moto2





	2018 After The Podium

**Author's Note:**

> duh maap ya edisi taun kemaren mandddeeek  
> yah gitulah.. satu dan banyak faktor..  
> ya semoga edisi taun ini lancar semusim  
> semoga...  
> yowes langsung wae...

 

_Seri Perdana balapan kuda besi akhirnya dimulai. Pertempuran sengit para darah muda meramaikan padang pasir yang gersang. Dua pemuda asal italia mewarnai balapan dengan semangat membaranya. Bersaing ketat demi meraih podium teratas._

_Tikungan demi tikungan, salipan demi salipan para rider moto2 yang akhirnya kembali ke belakang stir mereka menunjukan semangat pertempuran yang sengit, mengabaikan panas yang kian berganti oleh dinginnya malam…._

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 23**

**_Fabio40 Changes to Fabio20_ **

**Marchel23**

Si pabio ngapa ganti nomor?

**Thomas12**

Udh gk di pons lagi die

Udh gk dapet nomor turunan die

Jadi ganti ke nomor asalnya

 

**Marchel23**

Oalaahhhh gitu toh

 

**Jonas94**

Eh btw anyway busway on the way

Kok gw kga liat nomor 11 ngacir di lintasan ye?

Apa perasaan gw aja

 

**Mika36**

Udh pindah dia

Kita kick aja apa dari grup ini?

Bukan anak moto2 lagi

 

**Tito53**

Lu dah bae an jon?

Kangen gw ama elu

Kejar kejaran

Di tengah gravel

Yang dilapisi aspal

 

**Alex(1)42**

Lu juga dong om di kick.. lu juga to

Btw lu kapan kejar kejaran ama jonas?

Lu di belakang jonas di tengah

Kga nyambung.. lu kejar kejaran ama siapeh

 

**Dominique77**

Rins….

Garem.. emm… garemmmm

Garem cebanan

 

**Miguel44**

Gw beli dom

Garem cuman ceban

Buat emak gw

Garem di warung deket rumah gw mahal

 

**Axel49**

Gw juga beli dah

Mayann

 

**Jonas94**

Udh lah..

Tapi belom bisa pegang stir gw

Takut kumat

Ntar gk ada yg nolongin

Syedih daku

Aseeekk domi demi ngumpulin uang jual garem

 

**Sandro11**

Gw pindah jon

Cari suasana baru

Om kalo ngomong ngaca om

Gw juga mau dom garem cebanan

 

**Mika36**

Udah ngaca gw

Gw ganteng ngapa lu

Gw beli dom garem lu

 

**Thomas12**

GW BORONG DOM GAREM LU

 

**Alex(2)73**

Aseeekkk tom

Borongggg

Mau jd juragan garem ye?

 

**Thomas12**

Bantuin domi nyari uang

 

**Maverick25**

Jangan di borong tom

Gw juga mau beli kan

Ciee bang ndro ama om mika beli garemnya domi barengan

Ciee cieee

 

**Dominique77**

Iya dom lu borong dah nih ¾ nye

Sisanya gw jual ke yg membutuhkan

Om mika ama ndro garemnya satu dibagi dua aje..

Kan udh boss ama rider sekarang

Atauuu

 

**Tito53**

Aseekk emang gw butuh banget dom

Atau kek elu ama tom ya lama lama

 

**Maverick25**

Cundeleeeeee ni om mika ama bang ndro

 

**Alex(2)73**

Lu tau kata cundele dari mana mack?

 

**Maverick25**

Kuncen..

 

**Marchel23**

Siapa?

 

**Pecco42**

Siapa?

 

**Franky21**

Siapa?

 

**Thomas12**

Siapa?

 

**Luca10**

Kuncen siapa?

 

**Lorenzo7**

Siapa?

 

**Dominique77**

Siapa?

 

**Sam22**

Cal Crutchlow

a.k.a

kuncen

 

**Pecco42**

oooohhhhhh

 

**Lorenzo7**

yaelah

 

**Dominique77**

waleh

 

**Maverick25**

nah itu dah di jawab

garem gimana dom garem?

 

**Dominique77**

Aman terkendali

Yg pada pesen ntar ane siapin

Sisanya buat tom borong

 

**Maverick25**

Okeey

 

**Tito53**

sip

 

**Miguel44**

K

 

**Danny52**

Apaan lu k doang

 

**Miguel44**

Oke maksudnya

Lu gk pernah pake hape esia ye dan

Yg 1 perak perkarakter

 

**Danny52**

Kga pernah gw

 

**Sam22**

Lu lahiran kapaan dah miguel

Pake hape esia

 

**Tito53**

Aseekk miguel tau hape esiaahhh

 

**Marchel23**

Wah domi juragan garem

Yg akan terlengserkan krn si Thomas yg bakal jadi juragan garem selanjutnya

 

**Miguel44**

Kakek gw punya

Gw maenin

Maen uler

 

**Maverick25**

Bukannya nokia itu maenannya?

 

**Miguel44**

Iya ta?

Masa?

Oh ya pokoknya gw pernah sms babeh gw pake “y” doang

 

**Danny52**

Songong lu sms babeh lu pake gitu doing

 

**Miguel44**

Pulsa kakek gw cuman sisa seperak dan

 

**Tito53**

Sial lu rins

Baru baca gw

Elu juga lah gw kick

 

**Mika36**

hmmm

Makin banyak penghuni makin ribet ye

Kick kick in aja yg dah naek ke motogp

Ama yg dah keluar dari motogp

Kecuali gw

 

**Tito53**

Mboh lah om

 

**Thomas12**

Lex lu kaga ada gw ama franky masih aje nerpes ama anak baru

 

**Alex(1)42**

Dih om apa bae lu kga mau di kick

Suka liat daun muda lu ya

Jangan jangan… jangan jangan

Si ndroo mau lu taro mana?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Hadeh gw kaget to

Tetiba motor item maju depan gw

Disusul motor putih

Gw salah focus

Gw kira kamen rider double

Tau taunya anaknya om rossi semua

 

**Marchel23**

Sandro pindah kemana?

 

**Pecco42**

Maap ye lex

Rem gw bolong

 

**Mika36**

Wssp

Di tim gw

WKWKWKWKWKW

Dia macem mace ama gw, gw pecut

 

**Miguel44**

Pecat om

 

**Mika36**

Pecut

Lu tau di pecut kaga?

 

**Sandro11**

Sadis qamoeh om

 

**Sam22**

Pecutan mesra om mika untuk Sandro seorang

 

**Alex(1)42**

Katanya si pecut

Kita gk tau di belakangnya apaa

 

**Maverick25**

Tul betul

 

**Mika36**

Lu bocah bocah gw kick ni

Pada dah di motogp songong

 

**Sam22**

Gw balik lagi kan om ke moto2

 

**Mika36**

Gpp

Gw kick lu ntar gw inpit lagi

 

**Tito53**

Bisa gituuuu

**Sandro11**

Eh sam

Lu balik lagi kesini?

Cinta amat lu ama moto2

 

**Lorenzo7**

Kesini?

Ke moto2 apa wssp ni?

Sorry kita dah beda kejuaraaan

 

**Sandro11**

Sialan lu

 

**Lorenzo7**

@pecco42 Kalo rem lu bolong, aturan lu ndlosor ke gravel pecco

Ngapa lu di depan gw

 

**Sam22**

Iya gw cinta ama kalian semwah mwach mwach

 

**Pecco42**

Yaelah nzo

Rem gw punya insting sendiri

Tau belokan dia

 

**Danny52**

Nzo

 

**Luca10**

Nzo

 

**Franky21**

Nzo

 

**Brad41**

Nzo

 

**Maverick25**

Wah asik tuh nama baru nzo

Om sensi amat

Kurang garem ye

Beli yg banyak ama domi

 

**Lorenzo7**

Ajigale pade latah ye

Rem lu hebat juga pecco

Gw mau minta yg samaan ah

 

**Pecco42**

Minta ae

Gw aja minta khusus

 

**Thomas12**

Si vale bae juga ya ngasih rem ajib mantraguna ke anaknya

 

**Pecco42**

Bae dong

Kan gw pake surat item mintanya

Bawa bawa luca

 

**Franky21**

Wih keren lu pec

 

**Lorenzo7**

Gw gituin situ pons kali ya

 

**Marchel23**

Mau bawa siapa lu nzo

 

**Lorenzo7**

Edgar pons lah

Masa alex marquez

 

**Mika36**

Kalo gw dapet wild card lagi gw sruduk lu cah

Gantiin sia ian nyerudukin yamaha

 

**Axel49**

Gw pacung lu bawa bawa ade gw sembarang

Kek kuat aja lu

 

Alex(1)42

Eh axel.. kemana bae lu

Kga liat 49 gw di aspal

Ish om mika demenannya nyerudukkk

 

**Luca10**

Lu kaga bisa pecco bawa gw

Gw berat

Ntar lu gk kuat

Biar dilan aja

 

**Lorenzo7**

Yg ada dilan minta uang jaminan bawa elu

Dilan mah kaga bisa bawa elu

Btw dilan siapa

 

**Sandro11**

Dilan petruci

 

**Edgar57**

Lu siapa bawa bawa gw nzo?

 

**Thomas12**

DANILO OOY

JAOOOHHHH NDROOOO

 

**Dominique77**

DANILO ET DAH

LU JAUH AMAT SI NDRO

kayak moto2 ama wssp

Ayyy

Garem besok ready gan

Di borong aja gan yg banyak

 

**Jonas94**

k

 

**Danny52**

k

 

**Thomas12**

Ngapa jadi ikutin Miguel

Hape lu pada esia apa?

Pada apple gk utuh aja belagu

 

**Dominique77**

Maklumin aja tom pada males ngetik

 

**Alex(1)42**

Dilan…….da galau

Sukurin lu nzo di pacung ama axel

 

**Lorenzo7**

Idih brother complex sekali lu xel

Kuat gw bawa ade lu….. pake

Lu lagi ed

Nanya gw siapa?

Gw lorenzo baldasari

Yg paling maniiisss seantero vr46

Trust me it works

*gaya ala l-men

 

**Pecco42**

Dilan petruci

Ya gusti

Bang ndro kudu sesajen dari om mika yg banyak

 

**Franky21**

PECCOOO

Eluuu WKK

Gula kali nzo manis..

Lu makan garem sono beli ama domi

 

**Tito53**

Gw suka gaya lu co

Gw dukung jurdun deh elu

 

**Luca10**

Narsis bet lu nzo

 

**Lorenzo7**

Sirik lu pada

 

**Johann5**

Hahahaha

 

**Jonas94**

AU AH JOHAN

BOSEN GW LIAT CHAT LU KETAWA DOANG

GK DI GRUP GK PM

GW TANYA APA JAWABNYA TAWA DOANG

 

**Tito53**

Sabar jon

Bukan lu aja

GW JUGA GITU

 

**brad41**

@jonas94 tolong bilangin om herve beliin bang jalko hape baru

Itu keyboardnya cuman ada dua huruf

H ama A

Tengkyu

 

**Thomas12**

Akhirnya misteri johann muncul cuman hahaha doang kejawab

Gw bisa tidur dengan tenang

 

**Dominique77**

Rest in peace tom

 

**Axel49**

Akhirnya … misteri paling sulit seantero moto2 terjawab

Gw gk salah baca kan si Lorenzo narsisi bet bilang dia paling manis seantero vr46?

Kata fansnya rossi mah tetep ae rossi yg paling manis

 

**Alex(1)42**

Eett pantesaann

Gw pm juga hahhaha doang

Gw bisa makan dengan bahagia

Emang dia narsis bet fans belom banyak juga

 

**Mika36**

Ya ampun tom

Lu masih muda tp pergi lbh cepat

Pecco elu ya gk nyangka gw

Lu lagi nzo ngaca

 

**Lorenzo7**

Pada sirik lu pada

Udah om

Gw manyyiisss n imoeethh

Naksir lu om?

 

**Thomas12**

EEETT KGA YA

AMIT AMIT

JANGAN DONG

maksud gw selama ini gw tidur kga tenang mikirin ini akhirnya kejawab dan gw pun jd tenang

Ntar ane bangun lagi

 

**Sandro11**

Lu mau jd zombie tom

CIEE OM MIKA NAKSIR NZO

 

**Marchel23**

Begitu singkat kebersamaan kita ya tom

Si nzo berani juga godain om mika

 

**Diminique77**

Jadi lu pernah bersama ama tom chel?

Ko gw gk tau?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Cieeeeee

Ciee cie aja gw

 

**Mika36**

Idih

Gw naksir ama lu?

Kaga

Lu cungkring begitu

 

**Alex(1)42**

Jadi om mika suka yg gelonggongan cem Sandro?

 

**Pecco42**

bang ndro di gelonggongin air cinta ama om mika ye?

 

**Luca10**

Shhh pecco

Ntar lu jd black list om mika loh

 

**Pecco42**

Selow gw.. gw minta perlindungan ke elu

 

**Luca10**

Ngapa ke gw?

 

**Pecco42**

Kan elu adenya om rossi

Kaga berani om mika ama om rossi

 

**Luca10**

Hemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

**Tito53**

Nah lu pinter cari celah co

 

**Pecco42**

Iyalah klo gk pinter cari celah gw gk mungkin menang tadi

 

**Jonas94**

#hidupsepertipecco

 

**Dominique77**

Pecco

Ngegarem

Garem…. Garem cebanan

 

**Brad41**

Et dah si domi

Tiap ada yg ngegarem jualan ye

 

**Dominique77**

Kan cari celah

 

**Jonas94**

Pinterr

 

**Marchel23**

Bisa ae lu dom

 

**Alex(2)73**

Hem gw kudu belajar buat cari celah ya

 

**Alex(1)42**

Celah hati q

 

**Alex(2)73**

N A J O N G

 

**Johann05**

Hahahhahahhaha

 

**Miguel44**

Bang lu gk ush muncul

 

**Brad41**

Kalo dah ganti hape baru muncul bang

 

**Sam22**

Udah daripada ntar domi muncul lagi jualan garem mending lu pada tidur deh

 

**Pecco42**

K

 

**Miguel44**

Punya gw itu

Gw pelopornya

Bayar lu

 

**Sandro11**

Lu samaan ae kek Jonas

 

**Jonas94**

Iya dong kan kita sama sama anak papih

 

**Sandro11**

GW JUGA

 

**Brad41**

Masa si?

 

**Mika36**

Udh jangan ngarep lu ndro

Tidur sono pada

 

**Lorenzo7**

K

 

**Luca10**

K

 

**Franky21**

K

 

**Fabio20**

K

 

**Tito53**

Eet pabio baru nongol

 

**Fabio20**

Y

 

**Mika36**

TIDUR LU PADA

Ngeselin bet jawabnya irit

 

**Pecco42**

K

 

**Mika36**

BODO

 

Daripada om mika makin kesel kan ya.. mending kita akhiri yuukk~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dan semuanya ini FIKSI, hanya untuk hiburan semata :)


End file.
